


What If? [Undertale AU]

by Jpksuper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I Ship It, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpksuper/pseuds/Jpksuper
Summary: What if the buttercup incident never happened in the first place---would it change the history?Would it effect anyone, what would happen to the Underground?《¤¤¤》
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> I used to work on wattpad, so bare with me. I am new in AO3, so I hoped that we could all learned together.
> 
> Mind commenting if I got mistakes, so I can fix it? :)

She blinked.  
  
The ray of sunshine above her had blinded her sight. It seemed to be a beautiful morning.  
  
She looked around, she was laying on a bed of flower. She thought it was comfy.  
  
There was nobody around, where was everyone---or you could say, was there even anyone around here?  
  


《¤¤¤》


	2. Unwanted Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where was she? 
> 
> Why was she here?
> 
> What was this place?
> 
> Many questions filled her head, but asking wouldn't give an answer.
> 
> Thus, she set off for her new adventure.
> 
> 《¤¤¤》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya,
> 
> I am alive :)
> 
> Mind commenting if I have got mistakes, so I could properly fix it?

She scanned her surroundings one more time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her voice echoed throughout the hallway, there was no response.  
  
She stood up, feeling eager to leave the place by now---it sure was comfy, but it wouldn't feel the same when the hunger struck.  
  
She stood by the entrance of the hallway. It was purple in colour, maybe magenta or even violet.  
  
The hallway looked lonely, just like herself.  
  
Almost as if no one had came to visit it for centuries.   
  
She couldn't help but wondered which generation of humanity built it---it sure had a nice sense in art.  
  
She raised a hand to touch it, it was dusty.  
  
"Somebody really need to clean this up."  
  
She walked toward the corridor which was waiting for her right now. She could feel the cold breeze of the wind as she walked through.  
  
She shivered.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
A voice made her startled. The sight of what was in front her sent chill down her spine.  
  
"S-sorry, I d-didn't expect any visitor b-by now!"  
  
It was a yellow dinosaur, who seemed to be a female. She looked nervous.  
  
"D-d-dinosaur!"   
  
The dinosaur mocked. "Wh-what?! I am not a dinosaur, silly."  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Th-then what are you?"  
  
"Wh-what am I? I-I am a. . ." The dinosaur stuttered. It didn't look like she would give an answer to her question.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
The dinosaur stared sharply at her. "Wh-where are we? We are in the Underground, what kind of monster are y-you that don't know what i-it's own house called?"  
  
She laughed for some moment, before she snapped back to reality.   
  
The girl stood still in her position, she was completely confused.  
  
"O-oh right, y-you aren't a m-monster, are y-you?"  
  
She gulped, but nodded approvingly anyway. She was completely unaware of the danger surrounding her for that it all seemed like a dream in her eye.  
  
"S-such a poor little thing, y-you must be afraid!" The dinosaur muttered, it sounded more like she was muttering to herself instead of her guest.  
  
The human girl felt her fear climbing on her back, but she proceeded to approach the little reptile who was standing in front of her.  
  
If the little dinosaur wasn't acting like she could kill her at any given time, she would assume that she was cute.  
  
"W-worry not, I will be y-your hero!"   
  
The human nodded, almost eagerly. Her fear vanished with those simple words, but the uneasiness stayed still.  
  
She felt something glowing from her chest, it was a red shaped heart.  
  
"Y-you see that? I-it is your soul, it is filled with determinations," the dinosaur explained. "T-to proceed, you m-must understand about LV and EXP."  
  
"What is LV and EXP?"  
  
The dinosaur snapped from her own little word. "LV and EXP? Y-you want to know what LV and EXP is?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"M-my, you d-don't even know such simple thing," she cooed. "O-of course, LV mmeans L.O.V.E. and EXP means Ex- you know what? Wh-what if we just practise?"  
  
The human stepped backward. "P-practise?"  
  
"Y-yes, practise. C'mon, run into that fang-shaped thing!" She ordered. "I-it is a, um, a smartosaurus pellets."  
  
"If I get that, I will understand what is going on here?"  
  
Smartosaurus stayed silent, before gladly answered. "O-of course!"  
  
She looked sweaty, something must had made her nervous.  
  
The human ran without thingking twice, tried to reach the so-called _'Smartosaurus Pellets,'_ sadly she tripped and failed to get it.  
  
Little did she know, her misfortune was actually a part of her endless fortune.  
  
"Wh-what?! T-try again!"  
  
She nodded. She managed to get the pellets just right this time.  
  
Right when the pellets hit her skin, it bled out a red substance. Blood, fresh red blood.  
  
She groaned of the pain.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Smartosaurus laughed at the sight in front of her. "Fool! Y-you really think that life is full of rainbow and cupcakes?"  
  
Her friendly smile was shifted with a maniacal grin, her evil laughter sounded hollow throughout the corridor.  
  
Suddenly, a large yellow jaw complete with full sets of tiny fangs on each emerged from the ground.  
  
It caused the ground to shake for a bit.   
  
"N-now DIE!"  
  
She felt a cold sweat down her spine. Was that it---was this the end?   
  
She closed her eyes, fear of looking her own end. Her own death.  
  
"Hush, go away!"   
  
A voice echoed through the hallway. It sounded like it was getting closer and closer.  
  
There was a high pitched muffled scream, followed by an annoyed grunt.  
  
"That pest, it has been the third time this week," the voice complained as it approached her. "Where did it even come from?"  
  
The human opened her eyes, only to be taken by surprise.   
  
A human-alike-looking-goat was standing in front of her. "Howdy, I am Asriel."  
  
"As-Asriel?"  
  
"Yeah, I am Asriel, I live here," the goat muttered. It's voice was childish yet masculine at the same time.   
  
It looked like that the _it_ was a _he_.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head. "I am Asriel, who are you?"  
  
"I am Fr-"  
  
Suddenly a wooden plank with spikes on it fell from the ceiling above their heads.   
  
Asriel instinctively pushed her away.  
  
"Man, you had just activate one of the trap dad and I setted up," he sighed in a relief. "It wasn't for you, you know?"

She looked at her feet, to find a button shaped object that she had apparently touched.

The human nodded, was a bit dissapointed of her own clumsiness and the fact that she couldn't even introduced herself properly.  
  
"Oh my goat, you must be new here," Asriel exclaimed suddenly, as if he forgot about something importany. "My, it has been so long since the last one!"  
  
"The last one?"  
  
Asriel nodded. "Yeah, since the last one."  
  
His voice sounded a bit sad as it was filled with grief and despair.  
  
"Hey, memories are memories, what if you come by my house?"

Asriel shook away the frown on his face, and offered the friendly offering he offered to everyone he thought was nice.

  
The human seemed hesitant at first---had a visit to a stranger's house? It sure was dangerous.  
  
But something about his voice calmed her, so she agreed anyway.  
  
And with that, the two set off for their journey down the dark caverns which was the past of monster's civilisation.

《¤¤¤》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel had made an appearance, who was next on the line?
> 
> 《¤¤¤》

**Author's Note:**

> A whole new and thrilling adventure awaits, who was she and where was she?
> 
> Read more to find out!
> 
> 《¤¤¤》


End file.
